1976
by Sayuwyn
Summary: OS Snarry J'ai longtemps cherché à comprendre. J'ai passé mon temps à essayer de saisir ces pulsions, j'ai voulu les analyser, les détruire. Mais plus je m'acharnais à les éradiquer et plus leur puissance grandissait...


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à JKR

**Auteurs**: Slythewyn & SayuYagami

**Pairing**: SS/HP

**Note :** On en est enfin venu à bout. On ne peut pas dire qu'on l'a écris rapidement, on a mis…des mois, pour six pages. Désir de perfection ? Peut-être. Mais il y a surtout eu des moments de vides. Ce désir de Beauté en est à l'origine, comment faire ressentir des sentiments d'une telle envergure avec des mots simples ? Nous espérons y être parvenues. On vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**1976**

[…

J'ai longtemps cherché à comprendre. J'ai passé mon temps à essayer de saisir ces pulsions, j'ai voulu les analyser, les détruire. Mais plus je m'acharnais à les éradiquer et plus leur puissance grandissait ; une tempête indescriptible, quelque chose de sale, de malsain mais de merveilleux. J'étais perdu. Chacun de vos sarcasmes, n'importe laquelle de vos critiques me faisait vibrer. Je m'imaginais que vous me susurriez des mots d'amour, des mots délicats. C'était un rêve entêtant. _Mon Dieu, que me faites-vous?_

Pour tous les autres nous étions deux ennemis qui luttaient ; une joute verbale et visuelle, un combat quotidien d'une inégalable violence. Il fallait voir ces regards avides glissant de vous à moi, ces bouches qui jubilaient sous la brutalité de nos propos. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Notre haine n'était qu'un spectacle, deux lions en cage sous les acclamations silencieuses de la plèbe. Mais dans les replis de cette inimitié, le plaisir des autres n'était qu'un pâle reflet de notre jouissance.

Ils étaient là, religieusement concentrés sur vos paroles, buvant les formules et les lois. Moi je m'abreuvais des intonations de votre voix, j'observais vos lèvres, votre langue qui se montrait parfois. Incomparables voluptés, c'était exquis. Et puis, vous releviez un sourcil, vous souriez presque cruellement et là, je frétillais. Mon nom sortait, roulant dans votre gorge, je n'aime mon nom que dit par vous.

-Potter.

Je me retenais de répondre "mon amour" et ne répliquais qu'un simple "Quoi?" insolent.

Vos traits se déformaient lentement dans quelque sourire exclusif et les reproches fusaient, emplissant l'atmosphère de douceur empoisonnée. Quel délice que vos humiliations sordides, votre agressivité qui m'atteignait comme un orgasme. Vous sentiez tout cela, Maître, Amour. Les saveurs délicates de notre passion consumée dans ce feu d'indicible, vous les goûtiez comme il se doit.

Un mot, une expression et nos esprits s'accordaient l'un dans l'autre. Même votre dos, se mouvant le long du tableau noir avec une grâce féline, m'attirait. Votre être dégageait un parfum de luxure. J'aimais m'imprégner de votre odeur et, quand par bonheur, vous vous penchiez par dessus mon épaule, vos cheveux caressant ma nuque, j'avais l'impression de nager dans un océan de félicité.

Je me rappelle comment tout a commencé.

**2 Décembre 1976.**

La cloche résonnait encore dans les couloirs froids du lycée, son écho dispersé dans les bruits de pas des élèves qui s'éloignaient de la salle de chimie. Derrière les fenêtres, la nuit absorbait les trottoirs, enseignes brumeuses et silhouettes regroupées çà et là, le long d'une route sinueuse. La porte grinçante remuait lentement, poussée par la brise venue de l'extérieur, accompagnant vos mouvements telle une mélodie angoissante.

Je vous regardais, à la dérobée. Votre sac posé sur la table, vos cahiers éparpillés, vos mains nerveuses qui alignaient rapidement vos stylos.

Et soudain vous m'avez remarqué.

-Potter? Que faites vous encore là?

-Rien...je rangeais mes affaires.

Mon ton évasif ne vous a pas trompé, pourtant le jeu continua.

-Même quitter un cours est une information difficile à analyser pour votre cerveau atrophié ?

Un soupir, tranquille. Mon air placide vous a bien sûr troublé.

-Pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer.

Vous m'avez observé un instant, étonné.

- Vraiment ? Et ma salle de classe, moi-même, nous vous semblons plus accueillant que votre famille?

-Rien n'est pire que chez moi.

Vous vous êtes approché, et là, vous avez refermé mon livre d'un coup sec.

-Et bien, si vous aimez être au lycée, je me ferais un plaisir de vous y garder.

Votre ton menaçant m'a fait frémir ; ces intonations vibrantes, caresses suaves, promesses de mille tortures, se déversaient en moi à la manière d'un subtil aphrodisiaque.

Nous nous sommes fixés du regard quelques secondes, une fusion indescriptible, à qui flancherait le premier, mais j'étais décidé à ne pas rompre ce lien magnifique.

Soudain, vos doigts en forme de serre ont empoigné mon bras et vous m'avez tiré à vous, brusquement. Le souffle coupé, j'aspirais à pleins poumons ce parfum d'ivresse qu'exhalaient vos vêtements, les effluves capiteux que vous dégagiez, par un simple battement de paupière.

Et vous m'avez relâché. D'un signe de tête, j'ai été m'asseoir au dernier rang, celui des mauvais élèves.

J'ai sorti une feuille de mon sac, mon stylo bic et, frénétiquement j'ai écris, couché mes émotions sur le papier. Mon malaise. Mes envies. En une lettre.

"_A mon professeur,_

_J'aime._

_Ne me demandez pas quoi ou je vous répondrais : Tout de vous._

_Votre haine, vos sourires, votre être tout entier._

_Je vous en prie, ne jetez pas encore ma déclaration._

_Si vous saviez seulement ce que j'endure, ce que je ressens ; je vous aime et je vous hais tout autant._

_Mes nuits ne sont qu'orgasmes quand, dans mes rêves, vous me dites votre amour, quand vous parcourez mon corps de vos mains blanches._

_Et, chaque réveil est une angoisse : vous ne serez pas là, me caressant les cheveux, m'embrassant les lèvres._

_Je suis ivre de vous._

_Peut-être êtes vous dégoûté, en colère._

_J'aimerais que vous soyez excité, amoureux._

_Ne me laissez pas rêver encore._

_Répondez moi, de la manière qu'il vous plaira._

_Je vous aime_"

Et voilà, j'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade. Je me suis levé, abandonnant mon stylo. J'ai déposé ma lettre sur votre bureau et je me suis enfui en courant. J'ai eu peur. Comment alliez vous réagir, qu'avais-je fait ?

La tentation de revenir sur mes pas, de vous arracher ma déclaration enflammée, a effleuré mes pensées l'espace d'un instant. Je me trouvais ridicule, stupide, adolescent.

Mais un Potter ne regrette pas. Alors j'ai continué à courir, à m'essouffler dans cette course sans but, parcourant les couloirs puis les rues sans cesser une seconde de penser à vous, votre grimace incrédule et vos ongles polis qui froissaient mon papier.

J'échouai finalement dans un square désert, non loin de ma maison. Je ne vous avais pas menti, retourner chez moi m'horrifiait, croiser les regards bienveillants de mon père, les tendres critiques de ma mère, tout cela m'écœurait à un point inimaginable. Je les détestais.

Ils m'aimaient mais ne me comprenaient pas.

Naturellement, chaque ado pensait, pense et pensera toujours ainsi. Il n'y a pas de formules magiques, parfois je me dis que j'aurais aimé être un sorcier et j'aurais bien aimé être célèbre aussi. On ne m'acclamait que lors de mes matches de basket, j'ai toujours apprécié ces marques de gratitude, et les apprécierais toujours.

Vous me haïssiez seulement à cause de mon nom et de ma ressemblance avec mon père. Vous me méprisiez à cause de mon parrain. Et ma mère vous dégoûtait, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi et ne le saurais sans doute jamais. Mais, je vous l'avais déjà craché au visage, je n'étais ni mes parents ni Sirius.

J'aurais voulu être considéré comme un être à part entière, et non membre d'une famille que je ne faisais que subir. Tout en eux m'exécrait, à l'inverse de vous. Ma passion était proche de la vénération, vous représentiez ce que j'aurais voulu être, ce que je ne serais jamais ; l'incarnation d'un Idéal.

Dix jours passèrent sans qu'aucun événement notable ne se reproduise. Je commençais à me demander si vous aviez pris la peine de lire mon papier. Votre attitude n'avait changé en rien ; les mêmes rires sardoniques et remarques dégradantes à mon égard, le même mépris.

Et puis, le jour des vacances de Noël, j'ai su. Et de la plus étrange des manières. Je m'apprêtais à sortir du lycée lorsque je vous ai vu, adossé à l'entrée, les bras croisés sur votre poitrine. Vous m'avez regardé un instant et d'un geste de la main vous m'avez invité à vous suivre.

Nous nous sommes installés à une des tables _Des trois balais_, ce café que j'aimais tant. Vous avez commandé un cappuccino et moi, bien entendu un chocolat viennois. Les gens autour de nous nous jetaient des regards étonnés, spectateurs inutiles de notre bouleversement. Moi j'observais vos doigts fins enserrant une cuiller, le mouvement lent de votre main qui traçait dans le liquide de longs cercles troubles. Mes yeux s'accrochaient aux détails inutiles, le sucre écrasé au bord de la soucoupe, le rebord ébréché de la tasse, vos ongles un peu trop longs et vos jointures livides.

-Potter.

Un toussotement, une hésitation. Et puis, d'une voix plus douce, en un tremblement imperceptible.

-Harry.

J'ai relevé la tête, vivement. Un instinctif mouvement de recul vous a saisi, le doute, l'appréhension. Etiez-vous allé trop loin ?

Je savourai la sonorité nouvelle de mon prénom déversé de vos lèvres, le « h » que happait votre bouche sensuelle, les « r » glissant contre vos palais avec une fluidité merveilleuse, et le « y » vibrant encore à mes oreilles.

-Je n'ai … pas pour habitude d'inviter mes élèves au café.

J'ai acquiescé. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je devinais votre difficulté d'expression, vous qui n'étiez habitué qu'à des sarcasmes, l'incohérence d'un dialogue neutre devait vous terrifier.

-Je ne suis pas un élève comme les autres.

Mon audace vous a fait sourire. C'était un acte étrange, si différent de vos grimaces habituelles.

Vous avez avalé une gorgée de café, j'aurais pu sentir le liquide coulant à l'intérieur de votre gorge adorée.

-J'avais cru remarquer, en effet.

Un nouveau soupir.

-Je me dois d'être sincère avec vous, Harry. Je ne vous cacherais pas que votre lettre m'a profondément choqué, oh, pas négativement mais je ne me doutais pas que vous ressentiez de telles choses. Et surtout, que vous preniez le risque de m'en avertir. Pouvez-vous seulement imaginer la réaction de vos parents, si ce papier était tombé entre des mains malintentionnées ? Un professeur, un membre quelconque du personnel ? Votre réputation seule n'était pas en jeu, mais mon avenir entier. Connaissez-vous les conséquences qu'auraient pu engendrer un tel acte ?

Votre ton retrouvait son ironie habituelle, vous vous êtes redressé sur votre siège et m'avez toisé avec dédain.

-Non, bien sûr Potter, vous l'ignorez. Vous n'êtes qu'un petit adolescent sans scrupules, uniquement préoccupé par ses propres sentiments, aussi futiles soient-ils. L'idée même de songer, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, aux ennuis que vous risquiez de me causer n'aurait pas pu vous effleurer l'esprit.

Je baissai la tête avec accablement, blessé par vos reproches, pour la première fois. Mais, vous avez semblé vous calmer à nouveau et votre voix, cette voix chérie, si douce, a résonné à nouveau au-dessus de la table.

-Cependant, il se trouve que je suis un homme organisé, subtil, d'une intelligence rare. J'ai brûlé ce papier aussitôt rentré chez moi, et comme il n'en existe aucun double, vous et moi sommes à l'abri de tout danger.

Je vous ai fixé avec incompréhension, et j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer lorsque vous avez, d'un mouvement brusque, mais d'une tendresse infinie, déposé un doigt fin sur mes lèvres ; ce simple geste m'a électrisé.

-N'en dites pas plus Potter, vous avez assez laissé votre cœur s'exprimer. Alors, je vous en prie, gardez le silence, encore un peu.

Et vous avez retiré doucement votre doigt et je me suis tu, j'ai arrêté de penser. _Cet homme m'empêche de tout. Il me dirait de mourir, j'irais me pendre en chantant. Pour ses beaux yeux noirs._

Et, délicatement vous portiez une dernière fois votre tasse à vos lèvres, j'aurais aimé être à sa place. Goûter à votre haleine teintée de café et pouvoir sentir vos lèvres fines.

-Harry...

Vous aviez repris un ton doux. Je n'osai pas lever les yeux.

-Harry, regardez moi un instant.

C'était un ordre. Je m'y pliai.

A nouveau, votre regard, fixé sur moi avec une déroutante intensité, me fit chavirer. Mais à peine avais-je eu le temps d'observer l'ombre légère de vos cils effleurant vos paupières que vous poursuiviez.

-Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir vous dire cela, car il y a peu de choses qui m'insupportent davantage que les déclarations d'amour. Pourtant me voici aujourd'hui, face à vous, prêt à enfreindre ma propre règle : Oh, Harry, je vous aime, moi aussi, depuis l'instant où vous êtes entré dans ma classe, tel une mauvaise copie de votre détesté père, et pourtant, si différent !

Vous vous êtes interrompu, et nous n'entendions alors que les échos futiles des conversations alentour. Mon cœur battait furieusement dans ma poitrine, une vague d'euphorie transportait tout mon être, et je sentais mon corps se tendre irrémédiablement vers le votre.

Sans avoir eu conscience du moindre mouvement, je me suis retrouvé sur vos genoux, vous embrassant passionnément à la terrasse des Trois Balais, puis assis à vos côtés dans la voiture, et enfin dans la pénombre de votre chambre.

_Mes sens se perdent dans un mélange d'émotions et de pulsions. Je ne peux plus poser de mots sur ce que je ressens. C'est si enivrant, si grisant. Vous êtes assis à côté de moi, me déshabillant doucement. Me susurrant des mots d'amour que je n'entends pas vraiment. Votre bouche qui détaille mon visage et vos mains qui me redessinent. Vous êtes mon artiste, celui que me donne vie. Vous êtes Tchaïkovski et je suis l'un de vos danseurs. Vous créez des notes, des rythmes aux sonorités divines, je ne suis qu'un simple silence sur la partition. _

_-Je vous aime Harry._

_Je n'ose vous répondre. Je ne veux pas troubler cet instant précieux. J'ai envie de le figer pour toujours et à jamais. Et puis, enfin, muni d'audace, je pars à la recherche d'une imperfection sur l'être divin que vous êtes. Ce petit défaut qui vous rendra encore plus parfait à mes yeux. Mes doigts frôlent votre peau froide et blanche. Fiévreusement j'entreprends de retirer cette chemise noire qui m'empêche de pouvoir vous goûter un peu plus. _

_Je me sens fébrile sous votre doigtée experte, je ne pense plus à rien. Mon esprit n'est plus que brume. J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve, une hallucination. Vos caresses, votre langue, vos lèvres, sont devenus de puissants Stupéfiants. Je m'égare …_

_Vous êtes à présent nu contre moi, ondulant langoureusement les hanches, cherchant à fondre votre peau dans la mienne. Mon désir est presque insoutenable, et pourtant vous m'ensorcelez tant que je suis plongé dans une volupté, une torpeur inégalable._

_Je sens votre excitation lors de vos va-et-vient tout autour de mes cuisses. Je n'ai plus qu'une hâte, qu'une envie : prenez moi !_

_Faites de mon corps une précieuse possession, un objet de plaisir. _

_Lentement, vous étendez votre territoire, me procurant mille frissons, m'arrachant de longs gémissements de supplication : je vous implore …_

_Consciencieux, appliqué, vous m'entraînez sur le chemin du vice, préparant le terrain, me rassurant par vos mots délicats, vos baisers envoûtants. _

_Et enfin vous glissez en moi dans un long mouvement parfaitement calculé, attentif à modérer ma douleur, veillant à faire surpasser le plaisir ; je suis à vous. _

_[…_

Mon amant, mon amour…je serais vôtre éternellement, qu'importe les décennies, qu'importe les siècles nous nous retrouverons toujours.

Harry. »

Il connaissait chacun de ces mots par cœur, malgré les années écoulées il ne les avait jamais oubliés. Dix ans, cela faisait déjà une décennie qu'il relisait cette lettre tous les mois de décembre, essayant de se remémorer chacune des sensations. Il ne se souvenait plus de la voix de Harry, il ne se rappelait plus son rire. Il ne lui restait plus que son écriture brouillonne, un peu folle.

Severus ne savait même pas ce que son amant était devenu, il n'avait jamais cherché, il avait quitté Londres, l'Angleterre suite au scandale que sa liaison avec l'adolescent avait provoqué. Il vivait seul dans un petit village d'Ecosse, loin de tout, loin du monde. Son épouse qu'il avait rencontrée à son arrivée ne lui avait jamais posé de questions sur son passé.

Audrey était belle, elle avait de grands yeux verts et des cheveux longs et noirs. Elle était enceinte d'un petit garçon.

-Audrey, appelons le Harry.

Elle le regarda étonnée puis sourit. Elle accepta, disant qu'elle aimait ce prénom. Elle était en train de feuilleter un magazine quelconque qui attira le regard de son époux.

-Audrey, je peux regarder ?

-Oui, bien-sûr.

Il prit doucement le magazine et sourit, sur la couverture tape à l'œil il _le_ reconnut.

« **Le sulfureux joueur des Birmingham Panters fait un **_**coming-out**_** fracassant.**

_Harry Potter, joueur adulé de basket en couple avec l'héritier des banques Malfoy_ »

Je ne lis pas la suite, je repose doucement le journal à scandale et dépose un baiser sur le front de mon épouse. Je n'ai pas mal, je ne ressens rien, rien d'autre que l'attente. Je me prépare à aller me coucher, pour te retrouver, comme chaque nuit, dans mes rêves.

Mon amour, je sais que tu ne m'as pas menti. Nos vies se sont déliées il est vrai, cependant, il suffit que je ferme les yeux, que j'oublie le reste du monde, pour que l'enchantement reprenne …Et chaque matin, le bonheur éclabousse mon sourire, mes lèvres brûlent encore de tes baisers imaginaires … Oui, il suffit que je ferme les yeux … nous nous retrouvons toujours.

FIN 


End file.
